Taking over Me
by nara-mia
Summary: It's been days after the ARK incident, everyone's back to their daily lives, but one pink hedgehog has been worried. Worried about the hedgehog that risked his life for everyone's. ShadAmy song fic RR pls


This is for all the ShadAmy fans out there. ^^ Even though I'm not really a fan myself, I just needed something to write. ^__^;;;  
  
Sonic related characters are property of Sonic Team. The song belongs to Evanescence. ^^  
  
And yes. This IS another song fic! ^_____^;;;; But it's not a part of "Cry" or "Here with Me".  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Taking over Me  
  
Amy sighed as she looked out the window. Large raindrops hit the glass slowly and then faster as it started to rain harder.  
  
It's been two days since the ARK incident. They haven't seen or heard from Shadow. Rouge went somewhere and Eggman just disappeared.  
  
"Sonic hides in his apartment. Crying probably.." She whispered, her hand touching the dark, cold window.  
  
"But me," she closed her eyes, "I feel so empty.."  
  
/You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you/  
  
She opened her eyes again and looked down at the busy streets of Station Square.  
  
"They don't know who he is.. But he died for them.." Her hand was closed tightly in a fist, "And yet, they act the same. Selfish, bossy, and noisy people."  
  
/I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you/  
  
She sighed and walked over to the sofa, "Who am I kidding.. Nothing is going to make a difference.."  
  
She covered her eyes with her hands and fell onto to the soft sofa.  
  
/But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do.../  
  
She rubbed her eyes tiredly as a yawn escaped her lips. Her pink quills were messy and her emerald eyes rimmed in red.  
  
She's been up all night.. Looking for Shadow..  
  
"He's dead Amy.. Get it through your head." She muttered angrily.  
  
/I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me/  
  
She sighed and turned over, "Guess.. I'll.. go to sleep.. now..." She whispered, eyes closing as she slowly fell asleep..  
  
~~*~~  
  
Amy opened her eyes. She wasn't in her apartment anymore, but back at ARK.  
  
"NO! I don't want to be here anymore!" She screamed, but none of her words were heard.  
  
She heard voices and turned around to see Sonic and Shadow standing in front of the Master Emerald, Knuckles not too far away from them.  
  
She blinked and looked at her hands. //They're transparent.. It's a dream!?//  
  
She looked back at Sonic and Shadow to see them floating upwards.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" She floated after them to see them turn into their super forms.  
  
Her eyes widen as they were soon in space. She looked around and saw it.  
  
The final hazard.  
  
"Oh..my..god.." Her body shook as she saw Sonic head over to the giant lizard first. She looked over to see Shadow watching him.  
  
/Have you forgotten all I know  
  
All we had?/  
  
She continued to stare at Shadow, her breath shorting and her heart racing.  
  
Shadow's ruby eyes darted to the side and looked into her emerald ones; she froze with fear.  
  
His eyes soften for a moment as a small smile crossed his face. "Don't worry about me.." he whispered, his hand touching her cheek.  
  
/You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand/  
  
Amy gasped as Shadow let go of her cheek and flew of towards the FinalHazard.  
  
"Was that real!?"  
  
/I knew you loved me then/  
  
A flash of light covered the area as Amy covered her eyes with her arms.  
  
"Ahh~!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Amy sat up straight in a flash, "Shadow!!!"  
  
She blinked and looked around. She was back in her apartment. The sky was light, but cloudy and rain continued to fall.  
  
She sighed and stood up, "It was just a dream." She started to shake a little, "Just a dream.."  
  
She stumbled towards the bathroom, hands clasping the ring around the bathtub. "Ah.. But it felt so real.."  
  
She turned the knob and let the warm water slowly fill the tub.  
  
Her eyes closed, "Oh Shadow.."  
  
/I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you/  
  
~~*~~  
  
Amy calmly set her brush down, eyes downcast. //I'm having mixed emotions right now..//  
  
She fiddled with her hands. //I've always loved Sonic, but he never loved me and then there's Shadow..//  
  
She closed her eyes as an image of Shadow appeared in her mind.  
  
She placed her hands over her eyes and cried softly, "Why did you die!? WHY!?"  
  
She let her arms fall to her sides and took a deep breathe. "I wish that you were here.. Alive with us.."  
  
/I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me/  
  
She stood up from her chair, "Sonic would be happy again. Knowing that he has someone to race with. Everyone would be happy.. Especially me.."  
  
She walked into her bed room, brush in hand, as she stood in front of the mirror; she gasped at she saw her reflection.  
  
It wasn't her face she saw, but Shadow's!  
  
She backed away.  
  
Shadow gave her a shy smile, his ruby eyes sparkling slightly.  
  
/I look in the mirror and see you face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are  
  
Just like you are taking over me/  
  
"Don't worry about me, okay?"  
  
She put a hand to her cheek, eyes widening. "I'm going crazy!"  
  
She twirled around and ran out the room and then out the apartment door.  
  
She ran and ran until she was in the park. Her breath came out in pants as she inched herself towards the small lake.  
  
"Nice place, huh?" Came a voice behind her, a soft, but deep voice. She turned around quickly to see Shadow standing a couple of feet from her.  
  
"I saw you in space.. Amy Rose.. I saw you staring at me.." he whispered.  
  
"No.." She replied, "You didn't.. I dreamed that.."  
  
He shook his head, "No. You were there.. You were worried about me."  
  
She gasped and took a small step back, "But.. That's impossible! I was on the ARK when you two went to space!"  
  
Shadow grinned and walked over to her, placing a hand on her cheek like he did in her dream, "Yes it's true that you were on the ARK, but you were so worried about me, that I saw you in space."  
  
Amy blinked and blushed a little. Shadow was very, very close to her.  
  
/I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me/  
  
"You remind me of her soo much.."  
  
//Her!?// She remembered that he muttered a girl's name before he ran off to help Sonic and the others.  
  
"Yes.. You do remind me of her.. Just like my Maria.." He held her hand gently with his free hand and placed his forehead on top of hers.  
  
Amy's heart was racing as she felt Shadow's breath on her cheek gently. Her eyes looked at his shoulders to see burnt marks and slight bruises.  
  
//He did fall from the sky.. And yet.. He still is in pretty good condition..!//  
  
"This is a dream.. It has to be, Shadow..!"  
  
Her shook his head, "No.. It's not.." He tilted her head upwards and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Her blush grew as her hand left his and they found their way around his neck, bringing him closer, but gently towards her.  
  
/I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me/  
  
They parted, blushing slightly and hearts racing.  
  
"Well Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog, I think we should get you tidy up to meet a good old buddy of mine." Amy said heartily.  
  
Shadow grinned, "Whatever you say.. Amy.. Whatever you say.."  
  
/You're taking over me  
  
You're taking over me.../  
  
End  
  
Oo; I killed Shadow's personality!! ~~;; Review please..  
  
Song: Taking over Me Artist: Evanescence 


End file.
